Chronomètre
by choup37
Summary: Post 108 "Ils tuent encore Suzie". On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un chronomètre . C'est Ianto qui l'affirme. Et Jack est bien d'accord avec lui. SLASH.


**Bonjour tout le monde :) Mais d'où est-ce que j'ai pu sortir ça moi? Ces deux-là me rendent décidément chèvre, c'est officiel. Moi qui suis habituée à seulement lire et commenter les slashs, je me retrouve à en écrire un, juste à partir d'un regard faussement innocent et de mots emplis de sous-entendus. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, et je dois dire que c'est assez perturbant. J'espère avoir réussi à respecter le caractère des personnages, et à rendre ce que je voulais.. J'ai assez peiné pour être honnête, ce n'était pas naturel pour moi et il m'aura fallu l'aide et les conseils de deux amies, que je remercie encore et qui se reconnaitront :) 3 semaines de dur labeur, entre cours et écriture fractionnée, arg plus jamais..**

**Donc oui, c'est un slash. Donc les mineurs, ados, yeux et cœurs innocents _*roule des yeux_* ce n'est pas pour vous. Vraiment. Il n'y a rien de sale, ni de violent, mais ce n'est juste pas encore de votre âge. Si vous décidez de passer outre l'avertissement, je ne me tiens pas responsable de vos réactions _*sourcils froncés*_**

**Cela dit, pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez :) Comme je l'ai dit, cela a été un travail laborieux, d'autant plus que je voulais que cela corresponde à ma vision de ce couple hors-norme ^^ Je n'ai vu que la s1 pour l'instant, donc je croise les doigts pour avoir réussi à respecter les caractères, et leur histoire. Je suis partie du principe que le 108 est la première fois où on parle d'eux comme d'un couple, et pour moi celui-ci est récent, probablement né autour du 106-107, hum plus 107.. _*pensive*_ Je ne sais rien non plus du passé amoureux de Ianto en dehors de sa pauvre Lisa.. Ceci pour expliquer certaines attitudes plus bas.. Vala, vala. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et si vous êtes encore en vie en bas, et que vous ne m'avez pas tuée, j'attends vos commentaires :)! *va se cacher***

**Disclaimer: La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). Ils sont à leur créateur (bénissez-le).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronomètre<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le reste de l'équipe était rentrée chez elle, et la seule porte d'accès au QG avait été fermée à double tour par le responsable des lieux, empêchant toute intrusion surprise. Ce fut donc l'esprit libre de tout problème extérieur que le Capitaine Jack Harkness redescendit les marches du petit escalier, se dirigeant avec hâte vers le dernier autre être humain encore présent dans la base. <em>Son<em> humain, pensa-t-il immédiatement, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres charnues alors que l'image de Ianto envahissait son esprit. Ianto, et ses boucles brunes soyeuses, son visage aux contours fins, sa bouche au tracé absolument parfait et promesse de tant de plaisirs... Ianto dont le corps entier était une incitation honteuse au péché, et ce quelque soit la tenue que celui-ci portait. Non pas que Jack se plaignait de ses costumes: ils le mettaient parfaitement en valeur, faisant ressortir le mélange délicatement harmonieux de ses membres à la fois déliés et extraordinairement forts. Mais voilà, un amant était toujours bien plus beau encore nu, et l'ainé avait bien l'intention de profiter une nouvelle fois de cette vision.

Ce fut donc le cerveau envahi de représentations toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres que l'officier remonta les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau, pour trouver l'objet de ses désirs assis sur la large table. Ce dernier releva la tête en l'entendant arriver, et une lueur fugace scintilla soudainement dans ses yeux, une lueur qui provoqua un frisson dans l'échine du nouveau venu. Mon Dieu, ce type le rendrait toujours fou. Il suffisait qu'il le fixe avec ses deux grands orbes et le militaire perdait tout sens commun pour avoir envie à la place de choses absolument pas propres et sûrement pas pour des oreilles innocentes.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'agent de sécurité s'éloigna légèrement, le chronomètre fermement serré dans sa paume. Les pupilles de Harkness s'assombrirent en apercevant l'objet du délit, alors qu'une vague de possession soudaine lui traversait le corps.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ianto? On a peur?"_

Il avait murmuré, faisant le tour en même temps de la petite table, telle une panthère chassant sa proie, tous ses sens en alerte. L'intéressé eut un fin sourire, avant de secouer la tête, tout en imitant sa marche en parallèle, ses doigts trainant dans un mouvement faussement négligeant sur le bois:

_"Tellement prétentieux, boss... Qui dit que vous serez capable de tenir vos promesses?"_

Le noir augmenta brusquement dans les yeux de sa cible face à la provocation évidente. Ah, il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là? Pas de souci. Il n'avait jamais rien contre un peu de piquant, et chasser son compagnon pour mieux le revendiquer rentrait définitivement dans ses cordes. D'un mouvement vif, le plus âgé sauta par dessus la table, atterrissant en un éclair devant le fuyard qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se fit agripper par le col pour mieux être collé contre le mur voisin.

_"Voyons voir si tes prétentions sont à la hauteur de ton endurance"_, souffla le brun aux mèches rebelles, sa respiration chaude frémissante contre la peau de son prisonnier dont le rythme cardiaque augmenta brusquement, l'air se raréfiant sans prévenir dans ses poumons alors qu'il tentait de tenir le regard enfiévré de l'officier.

_"Parce que, tu vois, Ianto, le problème avec les défis, c'est qu'après il faut les assumer..."_

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et le captif pouvait percevoir tout le poids du second corps contre le sien. Le torse de Jack était chaud et puissant, tout en force contenue, ses muscles saillants ressortant sous sa chemise verte pale pour mieux se coller à ceux de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser, encore une fois, à la chance qu'il avait eue dans son malheur: après avoir perdu Lisa, il avait été persuadé que plus jamais il ne lui serait possible d'aimer. Et pourtant, Cupidon avait eu le culot de revenir frapper à sa porte, sous la forme la plus inattendue possible. Son chef, sérieusement? Harkness le beau gosse, à la mâchoire droite et affirmée, au manteau vintage volant avec classe autour de lui et dont les yeux faisaient se pâmer n'importe quel membre de la gente féminine? Harkness qui pouvait avoir la femme qu'il désirait si tant est qu'il s'en donnait la peine, du moins c'était ce que la légende locale affirmait. Harkness qui, contre toute attente, était celui qui avait réussi à refaire battre son coeur après le lui avoir explosé en millions de morceaux. Ironie, quand elle vous tenait. Lui, le simple agent, avait réussi l'exploit involontaire de s'attirer les faveurs d'un des hommes les plus convoités de la ville. Et il existait une grisance incroyable à penser que cet être, si supérieur à lui en tant de points, pouvait l'avoir choisi lui au lieu de tant d'autres. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour provoquer de telles réactions. La faim qui émanait de ces iris était quasiment insoutenable, et le cadet haleta, ses doigts se crispant sur le petit objet. Les lèvres du capitaine vinrent errer dans son cou, le taquinant, l'effleurant tandis qu'il murmurait:

_"Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir, dis-moi?"_

La respiration de sa victime se fit encore plus difficile, et sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il répliqua:

_"Des paroles, toujours des paroles. Je vous croyais un homme d'action, Capitaine."_

Un fin sourire vint étirer les lèvres roses.

_"Certes."_

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du benjamin qui se sentit s'affaisser contre le mur derrière lui en entendant la luxure omniprésente dans ce simple mot. Son bourreau en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts le long de son poignet afin de venir s'emparer du chronomètre qu'il relança au départ sans même prendre la peine de vérifier.

_CLIC._

Le son résonna avec acuité dans leurs oreilles, provoquant un frisson chez Ianto qui était toujours étroitement coincé contre la surface froide. L'opposition entre cette dernière et le corps brûlant qui l'y maintenait devenait de plus en plus aigue, et il ne put contenir quelques gouttes de sueur qui vinrent perler sur son front.

_"Jouons, alors."_

Et avec cela, son amant saisit ses poignets, les bloquant contre le mur, avant de se pencher pour venir caresser du nez sa poitrine. Le corps devant lui se tendit, mais ne se rebella pas. Visiblement, l'amateur de costumes avait l'intention de résister le plus longtemps possible. Jack contint un rire: ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de challenge, et la plupart du temps, il en était sorti vainqueur. Quand il était de ce coté, s'entend. Quoique, tout dépendait du point de vue: il avait beau sembler timide et réservé en public, son partenaire n'était pas un ange quand il s'y mettait. Il suffisait de voir comment il l'avait regardé à peine vingt minutes plus tôt dans le funerarium. Plus impie comme sourire, tu meurs.

Ses doigts agiles s'éloignèrent de leur prise pour remonter le long des bras, s'immobilisant un instant sur les omoplates, les caressant doucement avant de redescendre vers le ventre, ouvrant la veste au passage. Ses yeux demeurèrent rivés dans les pupilles bleu nuit tout le long du chemin, se gorgeant des lueurs de plaisir qui y apparaissaient par flashs alors que la peau sous ses paumes frémissait.

_"Toujours si sérieux, Ianto..."_

Sans jamais le quitter du regard, le brun glissa ses mains sous la chemise blanche, la tirant au passage du pantalon où elle était parfaitement rangée -il le savait déjà, c'est lui qui l'y avait mise le matin même- pour lui laisser libre accès. Le ventre se contracta sous son toucher, et un halètement échappa au plus jeune dont les joues avaient pris une charmante couleur rosée.

_"Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu te laisses complètement aller... et d'une certaine manière j'en suis ravi... Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te voit dans cet état.."_

Sa langue glissa le long de son cou, caressant les morceaux de chair accessibles, les suçant et mordillant doucement comme il savait que son compagnon l'aimait. En parallèle, ses doigts remontèrent le long du torse, s'attardant sur les fins abdos avant de venir titiller les tétons qui se durcirent à son contact. Leur propriétaire avait fermé les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière, luttant avec peine contre la chaleur qui envahissait lentement mais sûrement son corps. Non seulement Jack était doué comme un dieu avec ses mains, mais ses paroles elles-mêmes l'électrisaient, faisant monter son désir aussi fortement que ses caresses. Une bouche entreprit de remonter le long de sa mâchoire, les dents grignotant sa joue gauche jusqu'à parvenir aux lèvres tant convoitées.

Jusqu'ici, Ianto était parvenu à se contenir et demeurer à peu près digne, ce dont il était assez fier. Mais toute apparence de contrôle explosa en morceaux dès l'instant où son amant colla leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, en quémandant l'ouverture d'une manière peu discrète. Le démon savait comment manoeuvrer, et avant même qu'il n'en ait pris conscience, le jeune homme lui répondit avec ardeur, collant avec force leurs lèvres, incapable de résister davantage à l'envie que Jack avait réveillée par ses attentions. Faible, il était faible, oui, et il s'en fustigea, avant de balancer cette bonne pensée aux ronces et plonger une de ses mains dans les cheveux trop tentants qui lui chatouillaient le visage depuis le départ, alors que l'autre saisissait sa chemise pour mieux le rapprocher. Un pouffement résonna au milieu de leurs halètements soudains.

_"Hum... 1min 30? Grand maximum?_

_"Tu as triché"_, grogna l'intéressé avant de mordre la lèvre inférieure du plus âgé, lui arrachant un grondement, mais obtenant tout de même gain de cause puisque leurs lèvres se mêlèrent, entamant un baiser passionné où chacun chercha la dominance.

Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre, griffant, s'agrippant à tout morceau de tissu ou cheveux, tandis que leurs langues jouaient avec ferveur, explorant l'antre chaud offert, en parcourant chaque centimètre de libre. La salle s'était emplie de soupirs et gémissements, les frottements de vêtements se rajoutant aux doux murmures.

_"Je n'ai pas triché,_ protesta l'accusé en finissant de faire tomber le veston noir. _Tu es incapable de résister, voilà tout._

_"Tu es bien placé pour dire cela", _se moqua Ianto en tentant avec difficulté de faire sauter ces maudites bretelles, avant de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de Jack que ce dernier avait un instant retiré de la sienne pour lui répondre.

L'officier luttait de son côté avec les boutons, les faisant tomber l'un après l'autre, détruisant lentement mais sûrement cette barrière qui l'empêchait d'avoir un accès complet au torse tant désiré. Bientôt, la chemise vint rejoindre le reste des vêtements déjà éparpillés sur le sol, laissant Ianto torse nu, la sueur constellant sa peau en milliers de petites gouttes salées. La vision provoqua une nouvelle vague de chaleur chez l'ainé qui sentit ses veines s'embraser. D'un mouvement vif, il le saisit par la taille pour revenir le plaquer contre lui, sa main libre se glissant dans sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs visages. Son compagnon posa les siennes sur sa poitrine, répondant avec délice au baiser fiévreux initié. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre et s'énivrant de leur chaleur commune, tentant de se communiquer silencieusement de cette manière tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient envers l'autre. Le son de leurs coeurs battant en rythme résonnait dans leur cage thoracique, ponctuant chaque échange d'un doux tam-tam.

Sans prévenir, Jack glissa son mollet entre ses cuisses, et fit pression, arrachant un gémissement au plus jeune dont le rythme cardiaque était déjà bien élevé, comme en témoignait une certaine partie de son corps ici soudainement mise sous tension.

_"J..Ja.._

_"Oui?"_, murmura innocemment ce dernier, en accentuant le toucher.

Un halètement.

_"Jac... Jack arrête.._

_"Pourquoi?", _interrogea l'intéressé tout en le faisant reculer vers le mur, ses mains jouant toujours sur sa peau.

Quelque chose d'incompréhensible sortit de la bouche de sa victime, qui s'agrippa comme elle le pouvait à ses épaules, alors que son dos retrouvait le contact de la cloison.

_"Tu n'en as pas envie. Tu veux que je continue, encore et encore. Que je fasse exploser chaque parcelle de ton être, qu'il se consume de l'intérieur sous le plaisir et l'envie."_

Un hoquet.

_"Je peux faire cela. Tu le sais. Il suffit que tu me le demandes."_

Oh le... Il osait, encore. Il réutilisait cette technique, parfaitement conscient des réactions qu'aurait son partenaire: malgré toute sa force de volonté, Ianto résistait en effet difficilement lorsque son petit ami employait ce ton lubrique et dominant, jeux de mains et bouche à l'appui. Le jeune homme finissait toujours par se rendre, pour généralement se faire dévorer tout cru dans les minutes suivantes. Un long frisson parcourut son échine au souvenir de la dernière fois où le duo avait emprunté ce chemin. Il s'était retrouvé totalement désarmé, et de fait, il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il résistait, et n'était soudainement plus très certain de pouvoir tenir longtemps s'il partait dans cette direction.

Le brun releva des iris embrumés vers son tortionnaire, pour découvrir un tableau qui le figea sur place: ce dernier le fixait avec intensité, ses pupilles bleu ciel dilatées devenues presque couleur nuit sous l'effet de leur échange, et ses lèvres légèrement plissées dans un mélange d'amusement et de faim. Une faim féroce qui le dévorait de partout, parcourant le moindre de ses pores pour finir par lui conférer une aura presque sauvage tant elle en était puissante. Un prédateur; c'était un véritable prédateur qu'il avait en face de lui. Et comme n'importe quel chasseur, celui-ci aimait s'amuser avec sa proie avant de la déguster. Ianto connaissait ce regard. C'était celui que son amant arborait quand il comptait le torturer longtemps et cruellement.

Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement, et il lui fallut une force terrible pour réussir à demeurer concentré. Peut-être Jack connaissait-il ses points faibles et comptait-il s'en servir, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il se rendrait si aisément. Il avait son orgueil, que diable! Si le brun espérait l'avoir avec cette méthode, il allait falloir qu'il y aille beaucoup plus fort; lui-même avait encore des réserves, du moins il l'espérait.

_"Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement",_ murmura le jeune homme.

_"J'y compte bien", _répliqua le plus âgé._ "Où serait le jeu, sinon?_

_"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire céder?_

_"Aucun doute. J'y parviens toujours."_

_ Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison._

_"La seule question, c'est en combien de temps et comment. La dernière fois avait été si simple... Tu clamais que non, tu résisterais, comme maintenant, et pourtant, tu as fini par me supplier de te prendre contre ce mur même."_

Il aurait pu être intéressant de comparer la couleur soudainement écarlate du visage de l'intéressé à la plus mure des tomates tant le rouge y monta brusquement. Les lèvres du responsable de cette réaction instantanée vinrent s'étirer pour former un sourire salace, alors qu'un sourcil droit se haussait, expression de tant de pensées intérieures évidentes. Doué. Si doué. Où avait-il appris à faire ainsi perdre la tête aux gens en moins d'une minute?

_"Je me demande ce que cela sera,_ l'entendit-il souffler._ Ce qui te fera craquer. La sensation de mon corps en sueur collé au tien? Mes mains malaxant amoureusement chaque parcelle de ces impies petits muscles pour les faire se tordre de plaisir? Ou bien ma langue s'enroulant avec la tienne pour venir ne faire plus qu'un seul être ?"_

Un gémissement échappa à son compagnon qui ferma les yeux, tentant de se contrôler, le souffle court, mais ce en vain: il pouvait toujours percevoir pleinement les membres irradiés de chaleur contre les siens, et la respiration sourde dans son cou de l'ainé. Le discours de ce dernier avait fait monter sans prévenir sa température interne, et il maudit une nouvelle fois son corps pour réagir ainsi contre son gré. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le capitaine fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, avant de la laisser raser très légèrement son aine, lui arrachant un glapissement alors que la zone explosait en milliers de petites étincelles. Le corps entier de Ianto était secoué de tremblements de moins en moins maitrisables, preuve du feu intérieur qui le secouait de part et d'autre. Les doigts se déplacèrent de l'autre coté, pour venir saisir une de ses fesses, s'enfonçant avec délice dans la peau malgré la barrière du tissu. Les paupières de l'agent se rouvrirent brusquement à l'attaque.

_"Jack!"_

Celui-ci eut un léger rire.

_"Je peux tenir des heures ainsi, Ianto de mon coeur, et tu le sais. As-tu vraiment envie que je torture de nouveau? Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais_ -la main se contracta une seconde fois sur son fessier, alors que le mollet augmentait sa pression soudainement- _es-tu sûr de le vouloir?"_

Ce dernier assaut avait provoqué de nouvelles déflagrations dans tous les membres du jeune homme, dont la tête tournoya, lui faisant voir des lumières éparses. Ceci, combiné aux paroles cajoleuses et crues de son amant, le conduisit de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme, mais sans y accéder pour autant, le laissant incomplet et frustré. Et merde. Un flot de jurons silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait que son bourreau avait raison. Il était juste trop tendu et chauffé à blanc pour être capable de tenir plus longtemps; il ne pouvait plus, il n'en était plus capable. Aussi puissante qu'avait pu être sa volonté de se défendre au départ, elle avait disparu devant les capacités de son partenaire. Il avait besoin... il avait besoin de venir, maintenant, et l'officier le savait, et le torturait à ce sujet. Oh oui, il le connaissait bien... Trop bien pour sa sécurité...

Les diverses expressions de son visage n'avaient pas échappé à l'autre homme qui n'avait aucune peine à deviner le tourment intérieur qui déchirait sa victime. Si fier, Ianto était si fier... Malgré les preuves évidentes de son échec, il refusait encore de l'admettre à voix haute, s'accrochant désespéramment à des onces survivantes d'orgueil. Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui; c'était également ce qui le rendait si beau à aimer, ce mélange entre puissante force mentale et besoin extrême d'être protégé et rassuré. Mais parce qu'il le comprenait mieux que quiconque, il savait aussi que l'humain finirait par admettre la douloureuse vérité, alors il attendit, continuant à faire pression sur son corps comme il l'avait commencé, ne lui accordant aucune seconde de répit. Et finalement, finalement il les entendit, ces petits mots au sens si simple et puissant à la fois, arrachés après de longues minutes de jeu et effort, et capables de le faire venir seuls tant ils étaient rares dans la bouche du cadet.

_"S'il te plait", _balbutia ce dernier, son visage rougi enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule du plus expérimenté dont le sourire s'élargit.

C'était gagné. Il le savait. Il commençait à bien le connaître, après tout, son petit employé, et n'avait guère de problème pour le rendre fou à volonté. Et fou, c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de devenir, abandonné ainsi au bord de l'implosion.

_"Hum?_

_"S'il te plait"_, répéta le benjamin très bas, se maudissant pour son manque de force.

Il détestait supplier, et Jack le savait pertinemment.

_"Il va falloir parler plus fort si tu veux que je te comprenne"_, répliqua son supérieur, en laissant un de ses doigts effleurer la jonction entre les deux membres.

Un sifflement strident résonna, et un pleurs échappa à son prisonnier dont les nerfs commençaient à craquer.

_"Jack... Jack je.. je t'en.. s'il te plait, s'il t-e plait... Ne... ne m'y o-blige pas, je... je ne veux pas... _

_"Tu sais que je pourrais t'y forcer", _lui murmura doucement à l'oreille l'intéressé, sa respiration rauque résonnant dans le lobe. _"Te faire assumer jusqu'au bout. J'adorerais t'entendre m'implorer, à vrai dire."_

Le corps contre le sien tressautait, tentant vainement d'obtenir ce dont il avait si désespéramment besoin. Vainement, car le plus âgé l'avait parfaitement bloqué, le laissant à sa merci.

_"Enfoiré",_ geignit le cadet, qui essayait difficilement de contenir ses larmes de frustration et douleur tant son sexe était dur.

_"Mais tu aimes cela"_, se moqua l'accusé. _"Tu fais l'ange, et le timide, pourtant c'est toi qui m'as allumé en bas. Il était seulement logique que je te renvoie la balle. Maintenant_, ajouta-t-il en léchant le bout de sa lèvre, obtenant un autre magnifique petit son, _je ne suis pas cruel. Je ne te laisserai pas ainsi. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires, à condition que tu me dises ce que c'est._

_"Tu le sais", _supplia cette fois clairement son pauvre interlocuteur.

_"Je veux que tu me le dises, Ianto Jones,_ gronda le militaire. _Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas énoncé clairement, et tu sais que je tiens toujours parole."_

S'entendre ainsi appelé de manière complète fit naitre une chaleur intense dans le bas du ventre du plus jeune, comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas lors de leurs ébats. Et parce qu'il était épuisé de lutter, et que son corps était au bord de l'explosion, et que de toute manière il savait que Harkness était bel et bien capable de le supplicier ainsi des heures, son esprit fléchit, lui faisant perdre le peu de dignité encore restante en lui.

_"Que veux-tu, Ianto?_", répéta une nouvelle fois l'ainé, d'une voix dure et dominante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter les vagues de feu le brûlant de l'intérieur.

_"Je... je ve.._

_"Oui?"_, l'encouragea-t-il.

_"V.. viens en moi"_, murmura son partenaire si bas que seule leur extrême proximité lui permettait de l'entendre. _"S'il te plait, s'i-il t-e-e plait... J... Ja-ack..._

_"Hé bien, tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile", _chuchota doucement celui-ci, son ton de nouveau gentil. _"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude, parfois..."_

Il aurait pu le contraindre à le dire plus fort, mais l'humain était déjà au bord de la rupture mentale, et il devait avouer que lui-même était également en position difficile. Une autre fois, songea le brun; il avait tout son temps, après tout.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, le capitaine ramena une de ses mains vers la ceinture du pantalon le bloquant actuellement, et entreprit d'en dénouer la boucle, laissant juste assez d'espace à son compagnon pour que ce dernier puisse enlever ses chaussures. Son regard étincela lorsqu'il le découvrir en boxer, et le vêtement ne tarda pas à être arraché sans ménagement, déclenchant un violent halètement chez son propriétaire quand son membre bouillant entra en contact avec l'air froid. Ses jambes étaient de coton, et sans la main le soutenant, il se serait effondré à terre. Jack prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer, détaillant les fines courbes et les muscles puissants qui auraient parfaitement pu lui faire très mal s'il l'avait voulu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le faisait peu que l'agent ne savait pas se battre. _Tant de force, abandonnée à sa volonté_. Cette pensée provoqua un nouvel élan de désir en lui, et il plongea sa main libre dans les mèches châtain, les empoignant pour venir plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes, les entremêlant pour initier un baiser féroce et possessif. Ses autres doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chute des reins, marquant la peau délicate de leurs ongles, alors que le corps contre le sien s'arquait sous sa pression, des gémissements de plaisir et douleur mélangés étouffés par le poids de sa langue.

La main se déplaça entre les jambes, et vint se poser sur le membre dur et douloureux, provoquant une secousse chez Ianto qui geignit, se retenant comme il le pouvait aux épaules devant lui. La peau recouverte du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui luisait à l'extrémité de la verge, son petit ami vint glisser avec précaution un doigt dans l'orifice tant désiré. Un cri échappa à l'autre homme qui se tendit brusquement sous le mixe jubilatoire de jouissance et souffrance temporaire. Lentement, prudemment, il entreprit de le préparer, sa douceur faisant contraste avec la violence de son baiser. Ils avaient beau avoir fait cela déjà plusieurs fois, le cadet conservait quelque appréhension à être ainsi pénétré, et malgré sa rudesse apparente, la dernière chose que Jack voulait était de l'effrayer. Contre lui, Ianto était de plus en plus faible, ses tremblements s'accentuant à chaque seconde sous le poids de ses attentions. Sans un mot, il vint saisir ses cuisses pour les enrouler avec fermeté autour de sa taille, le plus jeune s'agrippant à lui avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Quand ce fut fait, l'officier retourna à sa tache, insérant un second doigt, un sourire lui échappant quand il entendit le grognement plaintif suivi du long gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de la gorge de son compagnon quand il toucha doublement sa prostate. A bout de souffle, Harkness quitta la bouche longuement arpentée pour venir aspirer un peu d'air, alors que le visage rouge de sa victime tombait dans le creux de son cou, des larmes perlant au coin de ses cils.

_"Tu fais ça magnifiquement, chéri",_ lui murmura-t-il en caressant gentiment son dos._"La douleur passera bientôt, tu le sais."_

Le corps se blottit un peu plus profondément contre lui, avant que des lèvres gonflées et écarlates ne viennent embrasser avec épuisement son omoplate. Une langue entreprit de lécher la sueur qui perlait dans sa gorge, désireuse de s'imprégner de son odeur et lui rendant de cette façon une part de ses douceurs tout en lui prouvant sa confiance. Le contact s'accentua, et bientôt la bouche se fit plus féroce, suçant la mince couche de peau pour former une marque bleue. Un grognement de plaisir se fit entendre, et Jack ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'il devinait sans peine l'expression vainqueur du responsable. D'accord, il lui accordait cela; c'était un juste retour des choses, et à vrai dire il s'était demandé quand Ianto chercherait à se venger. En retour, il taquina de nouveau la zone si sensible, et cette fois, les cris de son amour résonnèrent avec puissance dans le bureau, alors que ce dernier était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, se tordant désespéramment contre les doigts espiègles.

_"Jack! Jaaack! Oh oui! Oh s'il te plait, s'il te plait!"_

Bientôt, le cadet ne fut plus qu'une boule de chair en feu, toute pensée logique quittant définitivement son esprit pour n'être remplacée que par l'envie et le plaisir procurés par celui qui le tortura magnifiquement ainsi pendant de longues minutes, s'abreuvant de ses réponses comme d'une drogue. Harkness aurait bien pu lui faire ce qu'il lui voulait en cet instant, il n'était plus capable d'aligner une seule réflexion cohérente, perdu dans un brouillard de luxure, ses ongles s'enfonçant sporadiquement dans son dos et y laissant d'autres traces de sa présence. Ecouter ses réactions faisait perdre peu à peu la tête à ce dernier qui sentait le mince filet de maîtrise lui restant encore s'écouler comme fleuve dans la mer. Avec un grondement sauvage, il se retourna pour venir l'allonger contre le bureau, faisant voler dans le processus papiers et stylos -non, pas l'ordinateur, il semble que Ianto avait déjà pris la précaution de le retirer, Dieu merci – sa main enveloppant le crâne de ce dernier pour le protéger du choc, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher un gémissement.

Un geignement s'éleva quand il retira ses doigts en se redressant, son amant ressentant douloureusement le vide créé par son absence. Le reste de sa tenue alla voler sur le sol alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux, incapable de les conserver plus longtemps ouverts tant la tête lui tournait des sensations éprouvées. Un corps chaud vint recouvrir le sien, tandis que quelque chose de lourd se glissait entre ses cuisses. Une main s'empara avec vivacité de son sexe gorgé de sang, et commença à y appliquer des pressions courtes et précises, déclenchant de nouveaux pleurnichements chez son possesseur qui s'accrocha comme il le pouvait au meuble. En parallèle, une bouche cruelle entreprit d'explorer la peau déjà fragilisée de sa gorge, léchant, suçant, mordillant plus ou moins durement, gravant avec précision et intensité comme sien chaque centimètre carré de ce corps splendide.

Se sentir aimé et réclamé si sauvagement, allongé ainsi par son supérieur hiérarchique sur son bureau, était à la fois terrifiant et extraordinaire de sûreté. Ianto savait que plus jamais il ne serait seul comme il l'avait été après le décès de Lisa. Jack avait juré de veiller sur lui, et de prendre soin de tous ses besoins, le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois après que le capitaine l'ait retrouvé sur le toit du bâtiment, à deux doigts de se jeter dans le vide. Et peu importait si certaines parts de leurs jeux pouvaient apparaitre comme presque bestiales ou déplacées à certains. Tous deux y étaient consentants, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même si ce genre de relation était quelque peu neuve et étrange pour lui, elle était cependant une des meilleures choses qui lui soit paradoxalement arrivée. Ianto avait besoin de Jack, vicieusement, profondément, tout autant que d'air ou de nourriture. Il était son roc, sa force, celui contre qui il pouvait s'abandonner quand les choses allaient trop mal, et ce n'était pas faiblesse que de reconnaitre le besoin impérieux de sa présence. Le militaire l'avait sauvé, et avait recousu ses morceaux alors que lui-même se laissait aller à la dérive, et en retour, le jeune homme lui avait offert sa complète dévotion.

_"Viens pour moi, Ianto_, souffla une voix rauque contre sa peau, à quelques centimètres de sa mâchoire. _Ne lutte pas plus longtemps."_

La respiration de l'intéressé se coupa brusquement devant cette demande prononcée sur un ton digne des pires pornos. Un brasier soudain plus puissant que les autres éclata dans ses veines, et ce furent les seules indications qu'il eut avant que tout son corps n'explose, l'envoyant loin, loin dans l'espace et ses milliers de constellations d'étoiles toutes plus flamboyantes les unes que les autres. Un liquide blanc jaillit dans la main qui le tenait, une fois, puis une seconde, le laissant à la limite de l'évanouissement tant sa venue avait été puissante et délivrante. Des lèvres tendres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, contact fugace frais dans la fournaise brumeuse qu'était son monde à cet instant précis.

_"Si beau, et si désirable... Il n'y a rien de toi que je n'aime pas... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel cadeau?"_

Jack continua à lui chuchoter ainsi à l'oreille pendant de longues secondes, taquin et affectueux, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, son autre main caressant avec paresse son torse. Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'objet de son attention était de nouveau suffisamment conscient, il rassembla ses forces pour se redresser, la passion fiévreuse qui avait brillé dans ses yeux pendant le début de leur joute oratoire de nouveau présente. Glissant une paume sous un genou, il plia celui-ci afin de lui permettre un accès plus aisé à l'antre convoité. Ses doigts toujours blancs de sperme vinrent câliner ce dernier déjà bien détendu, son propriétaire rougissant sous le regard amusé de son bourreau en comprenant de quel lubrifiant il s'agissait. Le coeur de l'agent battait la chamade, l'anticipation tordant son estomac alors qu'il se sentait préparé de nouveau avec soin mais rapidité. Dès qu'il eut terminé, son petit ami relâcha sa jambe, et se repositionnant correctement entre ses cuisses, vint se glisser avec lenteur en lui, se retenant malgré son instinct qui le poussait à le prendre avec violence. Son gémissement fit écho à celui de son bien-aimé qui se arqua sous la poussée, un flot de chaleur déferlant dans ses muscles de nouveau alors qu'il se sentait envahi par la chair épaisse.

_"J...Jaaaaaack..._

_"Ianto... Oh Ianto..."_

L'ainé posa ses mains sur les hanches rougies, et inspirant une grande gorgée d'air, vint donner une longue poussée dans le corps abandonné, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements au jeune homme qui lutta pour se relever et venir s'enrouler autour du corps puissant de l'être aimé, lui permettant un meilleur angle et une plus grande stabilité. Nichant son visage dans son épaule, il s'agrippa au brun quand celui-ci commença à faire des allers et retours, installant un rythme lent et lascif, son sexe atteignant sa prostate à chaque fois et retournant en même temps le coeur de sa victime volontaire. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient en totale harmonie, le bassin de Ianto bougeant de lui-même pour se rapprocher de celui de son partenaire. Il n'osait penser à l'image qu'il devait donner vu de l'extérieur, tas de muscles se tordant et implorant se laissant ainsi posséder sur son lieu de travail. Le sentiment de dominance complète de son capitaine était omniprésent, de même que sa propre perte de contrôle entière des évènements, et pourtant Ianto était au comble du bonheur. Ses appels se mêlaient à ceux de son compagnon, leurs deux sexes se gonflant sous l'effet de leur union parfaite. Le membre qui s'insinuait en lui était plus dur que jamais, et il réalisa que l'ainé n'avait pas encore pu se libérer jusqu'à présent. Ce que cela signifiait pour la suite, ajouté à la pensée de ce qu'il devait endurer, provoquèrent un tremblement saccadé chez le responsable de la sécurité dont les ongles s'enfoncèrent sans prévenir dans le dos bouillant. Cela lui valut un grognement et une poussée plus rude, qui en retour lui firent balbutier une excuse hachée. Une supplique lui échappa avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir:

_"Plus fort... s'il te plait..._

_"S'il te plait qui?, _sourit l'autre homme, ses lèvres étirées narquoisement.

_"Je te hais, _pesta-t-il, _tu le sais ça?_

_"C'est pas exactement ce que j'avais cru comprendre."_

Trop heureux d'obéir, le maître des lieux accéléra son rythme, frappant plus vite et plus durement contre le minuscule muscle. Les cris et pleurs obtenus en réponse auraient valu toutes les souffrances du monde. Entendre son nom ainsi incanté fit monter en flèche son propre plaisir, et il lutta pour demeurer concentré sur la fusion de leurs deux corps et contenir sa propre venue. A lui, Ianto était à lui et à personne d'autre, songea-t-il furieusement. Cette peau si douce, si frémissante au toucher et réactive à chaque caresse, cette bouche rendue cramoisie par ses baisers, ses gémissements et autres sons qu'il n'accordait qu'à lui, tout cela lui appartenait aussi sûrement que sa loyauté et son amitié. Il avait beau se montrer plus qu'ouvert dans ses conquêtes, l'humain était un cas à part, un des seuls sur lequel il se montrait possessif et exclusif. Bientôt, le plaisir ressenti commença à se faire insoutenable, et il augmenta encore sa vitesse, sachant qu'il lui restait peu de temps. L'incendie qui ravageait ses pores était légèrement compensé par les larmes du cadet que ce dernier avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à retenir. Chaque coup était une décharge, qui les envoyait à chaque seconde un peu plus près de l'apogée. Le paroxysme vint sans prévenir, se déversant en eux avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée, leur faisant perdre conscience alors qu'ils se répandaient, la semence de Jack envahissant l'être du plus jeune alors que celle de ce dernier explosait sur son ventre, trop longtemps compressée entre leur torse respectif.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps ainsi, le plus âgé effondré sur le buste de son compagnon, leurs membres entremêlés les retenant l'un près de l'autre. Le visage de Jack était tombé près du coeur de Ianto, et il entendait résonner le rythme cardiaque de celui-ci dans sa cage thoracique, série de boum-boum en panique similaire au sien. Un temps indéterminé s'écoula, pendant lequel le couple s'éternisa dans le brouillard post-orgasmique dans lequel flottaient leurs esprits avec contentement et béatitude. Finalement, le capitaine demanda d'une voix rauque et faible:

_"Alors, est-ce que je suis capable de tenir mes promesses?"_

Un rire épuisé se fit entendre.

_"Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu seras parjure._

_"Je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir un jour._

_"J'espère bien. Je me verrais au regret de devoir briser ton orgueil surdimensionné."_

Un haussement de sourcil.

_"Quel orgueil surdimensionné?_

_"Celui qui brille dans tes yeux de ton réveil à ton coucher._

_"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un ange."_

Malgré sa fatigue, Ianto ne put retenir une violente toux soudaine.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.. L'ange de la tentation, oui..._

_"Je n'ai pas bien attendu, agent Jones._

_"Rien, monsieur, _répliqua l'intéressé avec l'expression la plus candide possible.

_"Certes. Sinon, cela me forcerait à vous punir pour indiscipline."_

Hum... Pas sûr que ce serait un souci...

Un long silence.

_"Ianto?_

_"Hum?,_ sursauta celui-ci, tiré de ses pensées emplies d'images toutes plus explicites les unes que les autres.

_"Tu serais capable de te relever?_

_"Heu... avec un peu d'aide, je pense.._

_"Bien. Parce qu'il est temps d'aller vérifier la seconde partie de ce défi."_

Défi? L'esprit embrumé de Ianto tenta de raccorder les lambeaux de mémoire qui lui restaient.

_"Combien de temps crois-tu résister sous la douche?_

_"JACK HARKNESS!"_

L'explosion de rire cristalline qui résonna dans la salle aurait valu l'envol de tous les oiseaux du monde.

**FIN**


End file.
